Wildfire's journey
okay i don't think i'm doing this right but anyway here is my soon to be book i want your honest opinion i hope you like it but don't be too soft on meif its bad i want to know a new chapter will come about once a month but first i have to set up the page *Wildfire* 22:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC) i'm going to fix editing problems later*Wildfire* 22:45, January 21, 2011 (UTC) the allignces are the madeup ones so its these+normal=all allignces Allignces Thunderclan Ravenpaw(s)-black tom with green eyes Barly(patch)-longhaired black and white tom Wildfire- orange she-cat with golden-brown specks and blue eyes Icestorm- orange she-cat with ice blue eyes Mouseleap- a gray she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes Goldenbreeze- a golden she-cat with brown eyes Sandpath- light-brown tom with blue eyes Mudpelt- bluish-gray and white tom with orange eyes Bramblepath- a cream colored tom with orange eyes Spottedfur- a spotted tabby tom with green eyes Riverclan Silverfrost-a longhaired silver tom with blue eyes Other Cookie- a tan she-cat with blue eyes Prolugue Four cats huddled in a moonlit clearing. "Are you sure?" a white she-cat said, concerned. "Of course she's sure!" a dark gray she-cat snapped. "Calm down!" a blue she-cat yowled "She is the one." A red-brown tom walked into the clearing. "How can we be sure?" The tom meowed calmly. "Oakheart! What are you doing here?" The she-cat asked. "I'm here to make sure you decide correctly. I've brought Lionheart, Whitestorm..." "Don't forget me." a orange tom purred. Chapter 1 "I'm gonna get you Icekit!" Wildkit meowed. "For what?" said Icekit tauntingly. "For putting those brambles in my nest!" Wildkit said as she leaped onto Icekit, and the two kits wrestled each other. Then a slender jet-black tom padded in with a fluffy black and white tom following. "What happend this time?" said the black tom. "Wildkit attacked me!" Icekit said. "She started it, she put brambles in my nest!" said Wildkit angrliy. "Now, now calm down. Icekit did you put brambles in Wildkit's nest?" said Ravenpaw. "It was just a joke." said Icekit. "Well it wasn't very funny." Wildkit retorted. "Icekit, why can't you two get along at least once." Ravenpaw said. "It's not my fault, she's too small to fight." said Icekit. "I'll show you how small I am." Wildkit said. Ravenpaw sighed "Barley, could you go tell Icekit a story I would like to have a word with Wildkit." "Okay Ravenpaw, come along Icekit." "Okay Barley." said Icekit as she mouthed to Wildkit "You're in trouble." Wildkit glared at her. "Wildkit, don't let Icekit get to you she is just trying to annoy you." said Ravenpaw calmly. "But she keeps making fun of me and playing tricks on me and she won't leave me alone." said Wildkit. "I know I will talk to her, but for now you should go listen to Barley's story while I go get some water for all of us." Ravenpaw said gently. "Fine." And Wildkit walked over to where Barley was telling Icekit about the battle with Bloodclan. "Was it scary?" Wildkit asked with worry. "Of couse it was scary..." Barley awnserd gently. "But you fought anyway and destroyed them! Right?" Icekit interrupeted. "Yes, we defeated Bloodclan when Firestar killed their leader Scourge, but their were many losses including Whitestorm the deputy of Thunderclan and Bloodclan later regrouped and tried to steal our barn." Barley awnserd calmly. Firestar, the Thunderclan leader was Wildkit's favorite warrior. "Did you beat them?" Wildkit asked worridly. "Of course they beat them, mousebrain, if they didn't we wouldn't be in this barn!" Icekit awnsered. "But what if they were in a different barn and this is their new one!" Wildkit awnsered back. "Well...then..." Icekit stammered. "Wildkit makes a good point, but no this has always been our barn..." Barley said calmly. "Ha!" Yowled Icekit. "Icekit, relax. Anyway we did win the battle and the Bloodclan cats broke up forever." Barley finished. "Now you two kits can play while I go talk to Ravenpaw." "Okay, Barley." Wildkit mewed as the black and white tom walked off. "Icekit, do you wanna play Warriors?" Wildkit asked. "Sure, I'll be Iceclaw warrior of Thunderclan." Icekit replied quickly. "Aww, you always get to be Thunderclan." Wildkit whined. "Fine then I'll be Iceclaw deputy of Shadowclan." Icekit growled. "Come on let's start!" "Okay! I'll be Wildheart deputy of Thunderclan." Wildkit awnsered hastily. "Ha, mousebrain, you can't be Wild''heart, hearts aren't ''wild." Icekit laughed. "Fine, then I'll be Wild...Wild..." She remembered the story about the fire that struck the barn moons before Icekit or her were even born, that's it!. "I'll be Wild''burn''." Wildkit awnsered confidently. "Wild''burn''. Ha, ha, ha, that's the worst name ever, you can be Wildclaw warrior of Thunderclan." Icekit meowed. Chapter 2 Two moons later Icekit and Ravenpaw went out to get moss for Barley and Wildkit. Wildkit could still hear Icekit's words 'I bet Ravenpaw gonna make me ''an apprentice early'. Wildkit bristled at the thought of Icekit becoming an apprentice ''two moons earlier than her,'' I'm still going to be a better warrior than her'', Wildkit promised, I'll be just like Firestar. "Wildkit, Barley, we're back!" Ravenpaw meowed. (: THIS IS STILL BEING WRITTEN DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO SPOIL THE ENDING :) WildfireHazelxThorn! 18:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Propchey Chapter 3 Find Goldenkit, and then Mousekit. 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 Epilogue Other stuff Please read A Love Story and comment. Category:*Wildfire*'s Fan Fictions Category:*Wildfire*'s Fan Fictions